


Don't Mind the Heat

by LetsHaveABadTime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #fontcest, #papyrus/sans, #sans/papyrus, #skelebros, #skeleheat, #underfell, #underswap, #undertale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsHaveABadTime/pseuds/LetsHaveABadTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when sparks fly after the Wedding of the Underground? Sans' curiosity on romance takes a toll on Paps' emotions when he tries something he saw not too long before. Little does he know..an unexpected surprise is coming from his older brother in just a few days. What will happen to Paps? Will his self control see him through or will he end up taking advantage of the one he cares for the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sound of a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my very first written piece, like, ever. I'm optimistic about all of this and am very excited to share my, uh.."ideas" with you! I'm a crazy Sans/Papyrus fan, so please let me know what you think! Take note, this chapter has a tiny bit of foul language, and a bit of suggestive fluff in it. The real heat comes up in the next chapter(s), so stay tuned if you're up for it!

The jingling. The soft tune of the bells rung throughout Snowdin..reaching the ears of skeletons and ghosts alike. The flowers were in bloom..as the birds would tell and happiness made its way through the faces of every monster that came near. What a beautifully, horrifying wedding. A faint call could be heard from the front of the walkway..monsters scuffled and nervously hurried back to their seats, patiently waiting for the service to begin. The crowd fell silent.

Sans and I, both chosen as "Best Men" were standing at our posts, next to the wedding's arch. Myself, dressed in an off-white tuxedo, coupled with a dull, red tie. An excited, bubbling Sans was practically bouncing on a whim, impatient, curious, his clothing matched mine. He held the rings on a single, golden pillow. I let out a small chuckle at the site, preparing myself to catch the rings if Sans happened to lose his footing. Across from us, a proud and fierce Undyne stood. Dressed in a velvet suit that matched her hair, she grinned from ear to ear, awaiting her spouse to be.

Originally, I had no plans of coming to this event..But of course, Sans was all too excited about being in his first wedding, and I'd do anything to see my brother happy.

"Ohhh, Papy, when is she going to get here? It feels like we've been waiting for hours and hours!"

I grinned at my brother's impatience and gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Have at least a little patience. She'll be here soon."

Sure enough, the sounds of footsteps made their way to the end of the red carpet. The cause of the sound was none other than Alphys..a very embarrassed one at that. She smiled, nervously when Undyne came into view, her face being smothered in a warm red blush. She made her way down, her pale blue dress tracing her steps, being followed by her escort. Upon reaching the podium, she took her place across from Undyne, never letting her smile fade away. The service began.

"....and you may now kiss the bride."

With the mentioning of those words, Undyne wasted no time on hesitation. With one swift movement she pulled Alyphys into her embrace and pushed her lips against hers. Her companion, turning an even brighter red, melted into her arms.

*sigh*

"It doesn't get much mushier than that, now does it.."

I glanced at my sibling, who was watching the new couple's kiss. I wonder what it would be like, if..no, no. A faint hue of blue lit his face as his eyes traced every movement they made. I hadn't noticed it before..probably from all the excitement, but, Sans wore a small, flower crown on top of his skull. Pinks and yellows interlocked through the petals and it was almost..cute.

*Thump*

Oh, what the heck, he's my bro. I can't be saying things like that..

"Papy? I-is there something wrong?"

Caught staring.

"Oh..I, uh. S-sorry about that, kiddo. I kind of zoned out for a bit."

I could feel myself beginning to blush.

"C-come on, we should probably be heading home, it's getting late."

I held my hand out and smiled fondly as he grabbed it without a second thought. Nuzzling against my side, he looked up at me and winked.

"You'll have to catch me first, Papy!"

He pulled away from me, running himself into the crowd of monsters, not even looking back behind him. That little brat. I hurried after him, I sure as hell wasn't about to let him escape this time.   
As the sun sank lower and lower into the skies, the temperature began to drop fiercely. Even after 10 minutes of searching, all I could find were traces of my own footsteps fading into the snow. The cold air licked at my bones and I started getting a little worried. Where had my brother gone? Scanning the trees only made me fear more.

"S-Sans? Where are you? I-it's getting e-extremely c-c-cold. We should h-hurry inside b-before we become bonesicles!"

A soft giggle sounded through the forest. What a cute sound. I made my way over to the area where it came from and was met with a fairly large berry bush. A soft glow reflected off of the berries, it was a pale blue. Laughing to myself, I stuck my arm into the bush, grabbed what I could, and pulled out. A thrashing Sans was what I managed to find.

"H-hey! Cheater, cheater, put me down!"

He kicked and swatted at the air, clearly troubled with the loss of the game. Without reason, I pulled him to my ribs, wrapping my arms around his body. It felt..nice, to have him so close to me. He was so comfortable.

*Thump, thump.*

"Calm down, little bro. No need to get so worked up over things."

I could see the color on his face brighten immensely and he stopped trying to kick me in the ribs. When I thought he was finished, I loosened my grip, allowing him to pull away and look at me.

*SMACK*

His hand met my teeth at full force, splattering something all over my skull. He fell from my arms and landed on the ground with hysterical laughter. Berry juice was dripping from his arms and his own face.

"That'll teach you, Papy! Mweh heh heh heh! You should have seen the look on your face!"

The purple liquid trickled past my jaw. With a heavy sigh, I cleaned myself up and proceeded down the path towards our home, grabbing Sans by the arm of his suit.

"H-hey! You don't have to be so rough!"

He started flailing again, desperately trying to loosen my grip.

"Papy, wait! There's..there's something I want you to tell me first!"

I stopped pulling him along, interested in what he had to say.

"You can't wait until we're home to ask me, Sans? Nyeh heh..you never were the patient type."

I let go of his arm and watched carefully as he moved back. His face instantly lit up.

"Uh-uhm. I just..I wanted to know w-what it feels like..to be like Alphys a-and Undyne. N-not like be them! I mean..to like someone like they do..to..to kiss someone..and hug them. They always look so happy..c-can skeletons do that, Paps?"

I could tell he was nervous. His face was drowning in that familiar blue color, shying away from even looking at me. What's going through his head?

"Every monster has their own way of showing another monster their affection. If you truly love someone, then anything you do with that someone will make you happy. Even us skeletons have our ways of showing others we care, though sometimes it's not always entirely our decision to show our feelings or not. My guess is that it's a really sans-sational experience, though."

I gave him a wink.

"Ugh, Papy," he whined. "You know I don't like when you joke!"

"Nyeh, heh..Come on, Sans."

He glanced at me.

"Hey..Paps, before we go back home, c-could I test something real quick?"

He approached me, slowly, gently tugging on my tie. I leaned over to see him socket to socket.

"What's up, little guy?"

"Papy, put your hands over your sockets, this will be a surprise!"

He was practically beaming, how could I say no to that face? Playing along with him, I did as he asked. He was probably going to run off again. I waited for him to react. However, what happened next was something I did not expect. I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders as I was pushed to the ground. Landing against the snow, my fall was a bit cushioned, but I still saw stars by the time my hands slipped from my face. Groaning in pain, I softly lifted my head to look at my brother, who was eyeing me from a few feet away.

"Sans, what the heck was that for? W-wait, S-Sans?!"

He smiled at me, but now he was standing directly over top of me. It felt like I couldn't move.

*Thump, thump.*

He lowered himself on top of me, straddling my pelvis, still smiling.

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. This isn't right, he's not joking around! We're brothers, he shouldn't be on me like this, what if someone sees?!

I winced as he adjusted himself, his hip bones pushed against my own. I could feel my face growing hot. Enough was enough, I forced myself into a sitting position, grabbing him from both sides. He began to pout.

"Papy, what are you doing? I just wanted to have a silly face contest."

He stuck out his tongue and grinned.

Was that all this really was? Just a silly way of getting me to play a game with him? Of course..how..how could I be so naive, my brother would never..do anything so lewd. He's too innocent.

"Nyeh..you sure got me there, kiddo. Alright, I'll play your little game, take this!"

I let my tongue hang from my open mouth, keeping a wink on my face. He started laughing right away.

"Mweh, heh, heh, you're so silly, Paps. I bet you'd look sillier with both sockets closed, though!"

"Oh, yeah?"

Shutting both sockets, I made the silliest sound I could muster. However, that was cut short when I felt his hands cup either side of my skull. By the time I realized what was happening, it was too late.

*Thump, thump, thump.*

I felt his tongue against mine, gently pushing into my mouth. His weight shifted against my chest, pushing me back down into the snow. Everything was so..warm. Wrong..but right. His tongue pushed further into my mouth, tracing every part of it, pushing against the top. My hands..were on his back? Pulling him closer to me. When did they get there, what am I doing? Everything, all parts of me were growing hotter. My soul resonated fiercely behind its bony imprisonment 

*Thump, thump, thump*

I let out a growl as he gave a soft moan..

"Nghh, aghh , Sans.."

Suddenly, clothes didn't seem all that comfortable anymore. I could feel the magic surging through my bones.

*Thump, thump, THUMP*

"Papy.." he whispered.

I realized that my grip on him was unsettlingly tight. Damn it, I have to..hang on..I have to..

Snap out of it.

I opened my sockets. What I saw was a completely flustered Sans. Blushing, tongue loosely hanging from his mouth, breathing rapidly. His pupils had changed shape. What the hell had I just done? I gently, but hurriedly pushed him off of me and stood up. My chest was softly glowing and I could feel the magic sparking from my eye. I hadn't realized how far something like that could push me. Too close.

"Sans..why? Why did you do that? We're..we're brothers, Sans. We can't do things like that, it's not right."

"B-but, Papy! Y-you said that if we were happy doing anything with someone special, then that means you love them! I-I'm always happy with you, a-and..I wanted to show you my affection. L-like you said, even we have our o-own way of showing that..Did I do it wrong? I'm sorry if you didn't like it, Papy, I-I..."

Didn't like it? Oh..Sans..I didn't just like it. It was the best thing I've felt in years. But..

"N-no, Sans. You , I, I'm your brother. You should..know better..We can't do this, Sans. I don't want you getting..hu.."

I didn't bother finishing my sentence. I couldn't. He stared at me, pain was visible in his expression.

"Hurt? Papy, I won't get hurt, I didn't get hurt! It was-"

"Sans, I said NO."

He winced when I raised my voice. Tears began trickling from his sockets.

"W-wait, I didn't mean to raise my voice..I, don't cry..ah, damn it!"

I turned my back at him and sighed in frustration.

"Come on, Sans. Let's just get you home."

I took a few steps forward, expecting to hear his in my wake, but that's not what happened though.   
I turned around, and when I did, my soul sank.

He was gone. The broken flower crown marked his place.


	2. Magical Affliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is falling faster and faster..and Sans is still nowhere to be found. If darkness comes too soon, Sans will be in grave danger. Discouraged, but still determined to find his brother, Papyrus sweeps through Snowdin forest until he comes across a piercing blue light. What is that light? A feeling of dread swarms his bones as he nears..will he be able to save his brother from whatever is stalking the forest..or will he be turned to dust in the process?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, uh..figured out how to use italics and bold letters. Hehe..oops. Anyway! This chapter was pretty fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy. So far I've gotten positive responses on the first chapter so I'm aiming to avoid disappointment for this one! Some violence here and there..loss of control, yada, yada, read to find out more! 
> 
> I'd stick around for the ending if I were you.~

All I could hear was myself. My ragged breaths mixing with the chilling, frozen winds, calling his name. Everything was my fault, if I had just told him..if I.. _Damn it all!_ The trees were a blur of green, white, and brown, all fading behind me as I brushed past the leaves and twigs blocking my way, covering his steps. The steps that seemed to lead nowhere.

**"Sans?!"**

The remaining light that shined into the forest was starting to simmer down into nothingness. Where, where, where could he have gone? If I don't..if I don't find him in time..There's no telling what could happen to him..his HP.. The extra training with Undyne was finally starting to pay off. Who knew it would be at a time like this, though? Despite the bitter chills biting at my bones, I was hot, every part of me was. Was it adrenaline? My soul was still shining fiercely through my suit..I thought it would have faded by now. _Wait..When we were little, we were always taught that if the other sibling was in distress, our soul would shine brightly, signaling that they needed our help. If we were ever apart, then..the light would shine more visibly as we grew near. He must be nearby!_

I felt myself coming to a sudden, grinding halt. Up ahead, just beyond a patch of trees, a faint light licked at the darkness in my direction. That light.. I approached the opening in the trees and peered through, scanning the area for any signs of my brother. My soul skipped a beat when I saw his figure crouching in the snow, just a few yards ahead of me. It felt like everything was going to be okay, all I had to do was get to him. Pushing the tree branches aside, I stepped into the clearing and headed straight for him.

**"Sans! I-I'm so glad I found you, I got so worried..I..Sans?"**

He didn't even move. Though he was still a ways away from me, I could clearly see the familiar blue light. Except this time it wasn't coming from his chest specifically, no. It was swarming his entire body. Oh my gosh. What was even more horrifying..was the fact that it wasn't just us two out in this forest. A beast, far larger than Sans was approaching him from straight ahead. Couldn't he see it?

**"Hey, what are you doing just sitting there?! Get away from that thing!"**

I started running again. Despite the consequences ahead, I let my magic flow smoothly, consuming me. I couldn't let that thing touch Sans. The area around me glowed with an unsettling mixture of blue and orange. I still don't know how he could have possibly learned how to summon that much magic, I never taught him how, he was still too young. _Too young..yet..perfect._ I grimaced at the new thoughts forming in my head. Now was definitely not the time. That creature was nearly upon him. I cocked my arm, summoning a flurry of bones. _Here goes nothing..._ I whipped my arm into the direction of the beast, still running towards it. The bones shot at ground-breaking speed towards whatever it was, right towards the center of its eyes.

It would have been a direct shot, it would have all been over. However, it seemed like time froze at the last second. One moment, the bones were on a clear path right for the thing approaching Sans, but now..they were headed right for Sans instead. His back was turned to me and his figure was leaning over to one side, trembling harshly. The magic around him burst into crazed flames, and that's when he turned around.

I dropped to my knees.

His eyes, they weren't the same. His right socket was pitch black and his other..his other was lit up with a bright blue, crazed looking pupil. A soft flame licked at the air, surrounding the glowing socket. Tears were streaming down his cheekbones, softly burning away as they slipped from his face and into the magic. He reached out in my direction.

"Papy..please, please help me."

The bones disintegrated once they came into contact with his flames, the concentration of his magic was far superior to mine. Then the monster came into view, except..it wasn't the kind of monster I had hoped to see. On response, my own aura burst into uncontrolled movements. _Gaster...Blaster.._ Its eyes were locked on me, its sickly, sharp-toothed grin leaving me with a feeling of dread. Was Sans the one doing this? That's..that's impossible. Suddenly, the grin broke apart in two, splitting the skull down the center. A ball of light was spinning in its jaws, aimed right at me. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I pushed off of the ground, throwing myself to the right just as the beam was shot. The snow and grass instantly burned and caught fire.

**"Sans, what do you think you're doing?!"**

He only stared at me, still crying, unmoving. Seeing him like this was overwhelming, sad. I'd do anything..to see my brother happy.

"I-I can't..I can't make it go away, Papy! When I ran..I-I..I was so sad, that..that you might hate me for what I did."

Tears were flowing down his cheek, leaving a faint smoke behind as they burned. His eye seemed to have gotten brighter, and the Blaster..it got more aggressive. He has no control over any of this, does he? It's all fueled by his emotions.

"I th-thought that if I ran..that you would be happy."

The Blaster was firing shot after shot, burning everything in its wake. Each time it was getting closer and closer to me, I could feel the heat threatening to incinerate my ankles each time I dodged it. If I don't calm Sans down in time, I can kiss myself goodbye. It didn't really seem like he was aware of any of this, either. _He has feelings for you.._

Distracted.

A searing pain shot through the lower left side of my ribs. The light beam hit me dead on, incinerating a piece of my suit, severely burning and damaging my ribs. I collapsed onto the ground, hissing in pain. I could hear him scream.

"P-P-PAPY! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Wh-why didn't you teleport?! I-I'm not trying to hurt you, please don't hate me, d-don't hate me!"

_I could never..._

Despite the horrible torture it brought me, I managed to get back onto my feet. I could feel bits of dust spilling from my broken ribs, yet..my magic was still flowing, untamed. The Blaster watched in anticipation as I approached.

"N-no, don't come closer to it, Papy, no! I-it'll kill you!

I smiled at him, clutching my fading ribs. The Gaster Blaster cracked open its large jaws once more, dead-locked onto my chest, my soul. I kept walking forward. Sans kept screaming for me to stop, but eventually those screams became muffled. I could only hear the sound of my magic..the burning. The huge creature was floating over him, almost as if it was looking down on him. A shadow was cast over his face. I could hear the beam of light about to charge up, about to erase me from this world, but still..I kept walking forward.

"D-don't..don't come any c-closer! It'll..it'll.."

I placed my hand over his mouth, silencing his words. I could feel the weight of dread over me as the creature floating above us watched curiously, with open jaws. My soul was blindingly bright. Sans tensed at my touch, still letting tears slip past his sockets. His eye was still aflame. Painfully, I sunk to one knee and looked at him, face to face.

**"You've always been..such a crybaby..."**

I leaned towards him, softly licking away at the tears.

**"But..you know.."**

I gently closed his left socket, moving my hand to his shoulder.

**"I was scared to tell you..scared of how you'd react. When you..when you kissed me, I didn't know what to do. It wasn't bad..I didn't hate it..I don't hate you. I've always..loved you. Not just as a brother, Sans. I mean the way Undyne and Alphys love each other. I didn't want you to be afraid of me for how I felt. It's funny, really..your big bro being scared of his own feelings. I'm...sorry."**

I placed a kiss on his closed socket and pulled him towards me, holding him tightly.

**"I love you."**

His hands clutched my shoulders as his body shook. He nuzzled against me, sobbing.

"I love y-you too, P-Papy.."

The source of the shadow above us had vanished, along with the orange glow of my magic. What remained was a faint glow of blue light, coming from Sans' own chest as his aura began to fade away. On a normal day, I would have wondered why this was so. I wasn't in any kind of mental or physical distress..for the most part, so his soul shouldn't be glowing. Probably just from all of the excitement.. I sighed and pulled back from Sans. When he opened his sockets again, his eyes had finally gone back to normal, and were accented with the same blue blush he always had. The one he always had around me. The tears were finally gone. He grabbed my hand.

"Let's get you home."

...

_Everything was so quiet, blank. Where could I possibly be now? The last thing I remember..was Sans. I collapsed from the pain in my ribs..and from the extensive use of my magic. Strangely enough, I felt no more of that pain, no more fatigue. Even gazing down at the place I was struck at..revealed that there wasn't even a slight trace of the wound. Was I dead? I tried calling out..but no one came. No sound was made. Weird. I tried moving my leg, but nothing worked. Was this some sort of bad dream?_

# Sans' POV

Its been two days since Papy collapsed in Snowdin forest. I had to carry him all the way back to our house, none of the other monsters seemed too pleased about that. He hasn't eaten in a while, I thought I'd make him a special taco dinner for when he comes to, only the coolest tacos for the coolest brother! I heated the stove-top and laid things out on the counter. Undyne taught me how to make these a while ago..back when Papy was in training. He seemed to love them when I first cooked, so I've been making them ever since! But..I couldn't help but worry about how he was doing. I should go check on him.

I paced out of the kitchen, and quietly walked up the stairs. For some strange reason, it felt like I needed to be with him. Involuntarily, I clutched the fabric over-top my chest. Just being near him made me nervous. I stopped just outside of his door, leaning against the soft wood. I listened for any sound of movement, breathing, life. **"Sans..."** Chills ran down my spine when I heard my name. Was it him calling for help? My soul was glowing more brightly than usual, its been glowing ever since Paps and I..in the forest..I blushed at the thought. I listened again, waiting to see what else I might hear. **Nghh..hah..ah..Sans..** "Oh no! he's probably still really hurt! I have to go help him!" 

# Paps' POV

_Huff..huff.ah.ahah..aw damn it. This wasn't a dream at all. I realize th- ah! Fuck..Still can't move. That's it, then, looks like my last run with my magic pushed me over the edge. I should have been more cautious. Though..nghh..I can't complain about the consequences. All I could see now was Sans..not the Sans back home, but a Sans that was willing to satisfy my needs..my urges. I was going into heat. This world, the place I'm in now..it's all my magic's doing. I can't control it any longer. His hands were all over me, stroking my spine, licking my ribs, grazing over my hip bones, and I could only watch and enjoy the pleasure. My soul was beating relentlessly, triggered by all the pleasure._

"Paaaapy..." 

_He whined my name, looking at me in the sockets, tongue hanging out, practically drooling just from being able to touch me. This isn't the Sans I know, nor the Sans I wanted..not yet, anyways. If I didn't get back to the real Sans, there's no telling what I could do while my mind is not where it should be. The only reason I was here was because I was fighting it, fighting the heat. I could never take advantage of him like that. But at the rate things were going-ahah..ah..Sans..I would never escape this place. If I wasn't going to find a way to satisfy my cravings..then my soul would. Sans..I really hope you're not with me right now, that you're just cooking like the awesome little brother you are..nghh..ugh.._

"Papy?" 

_That voice..that was not the sound of the Sans in this world. Almost as if he heard my thoughts..he vanished. The feeling of the loss of his touch left me with a cold, distasteful chill. I dropped to the ground. Suddenly, the air lightened, and an image began resonating through the air. It looked like my room..Oh no..S-Sans?! No! Sans, get away! SANS!_

# Sans' POV

I pushed open the door, letting it slam against the bedroom wall, I ran to Papy's bedside, expecting him to be in some sort of distress..but there was nothing wrong. Besides heavy breathing and some orange blushing (probably a fever) he seemed alright. So then why did he keep calling my name? I watched his breathing, the orange glow. He was starting to stir, was he waking up?

**"S..Sans.."**

There he went again, saying my name in that strange tone of voice. Maybe he was just having a bad dream, Aw..Papy, are you having nightmares? It's alright..I wanted to comfort him somehow, so I sat next to him and held his hand. It was shivering, violently. I wonder what could cause him such a fright..

**"Sans..c-come..closer.."**

I did as asked, and moved in closer to hear his words more clearly. I realized that I was no longer the one holding onto his hand, he was now holding onto me with a rather tight grip.

**"Sans..."**

His skull shifted slightly to look at me. He gave a soft smile, but his sockets were still partially closed.

"Yes, Papy? What is it? Would you like something to drink, are you hungry?"

**"Hungry.."**

"L-lucky for you, I have a special dinner planned out! Come on, I'll go bring you a plate!"

I tried leaving his grip to fetch him some dinner, but his grip did not loosen. I gazed at him, questioning his tight grasp on my wrist. It seemed like he didn't even hear me ask.

"Pa-AH!" 

It happened so quickly. He grabbed onto my other wrist and sat up in bed, pulling me closer to his chest..right before throwing me backwards onto the ground. He threw the covers out of his way and put his legs on either side of my hips, grabbing my arms again, pinning them above my skull.

"P-Papy..wh-what are y-you doing?" 

I could feel myself about to cry from the pain of being pushed down..was he trying to tickle me, rough-house? I-I didn't like it. His sockets finally opened, and what I saw made me want to cry even more. Hi-his..pupils. They weren't even there. I was staring into nothingness. His mouth opened and his tongue slid out. It was as orange as his soul was, long..no-no..Papy..

"Ah..ah..nghh..Papy.."

It was so warm..I could feel the warmth of his tongue trailing across the top of my spine..over my cheek bones..he forced his way into my mouth. His grip on my wrists tightened to the point where it began to hurt. But that didn't seem to matter. This felt..nice, but it didn't feel..ahh..He leaned back, leaving my mouth, letting his tongue hang from his mouth, he watched me.

"P-Papy..d-don't do this..th-this isn't, ah..ah...like y-you." 

He came forward again, leaning dangerously close to me.

**"Hungry.."**

That was the only thing he said to me before his teeth sank into my collar bone. I could feel the tears dripping out of my sockets, all I could do then was scream out in pain.

**"For you.."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's make this clear. This chapter was fun to write, but holy mother of chickens was it a pain in the ass. All the bold and italic lettering got erased at least five times! The things I do for fanfiction, oh boy. After all the effort put into this, I kinda got lazy in regards to checking for typos/grammatical errors. Sorry about that!
> 
> I hope this was worth it, let me know what you guys thought about it, alright? I'm going to go draw my troubles away!


End file.
